Bad Boys-Phan Smut
by spookytylerdun
Summary: phan smut, mature, sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Dan pressed his face against the wall, breathing heavily.

"F-Fuck Phil-" He moaned, his dick getting harder and harder every second.

Phil licked up his bare spine, getting up to his neck, and sucking on the soft skin.

Dan regretted being shirtless, and his crush, Phil Lester, licking up and down his bare back, in the school bathrooms, but at least it was Phil.

And even though the two were only in high school, Dan could care less.

He didn't even know how he got in the situation.

Phil pulled him out of class, saying they had to go to the bathroom, then Phil locked them in a stall, pulled off his own and Dans shirt, pushed him against the wall, made out, and the last thing Dan knew, he was moaning like crazy.

Phil turned Dan around, smashing their lips together again.

Dan pushed away.

He didn't just want to kiss Phil, he needed him.

Phil looked down, widening his eyes at how big the bulge was in Dans jeans.

Phil got down on his knees, and un zipped his jeans with his teeth, and pulled them down.

Dans boner was even bigger in his boxers, making Phil start to get turned on.

He teased, licking around the hem of the underwear.

"Ohh fuck Phil, stop t-teasing me goddamnit-" Dan groaned, feeling like he could come at any second.

Phil ignored him, teasing more, playing with top off the boxers.

"Daddy fucking please!" Dan moaned loud, his heart beating out of his chest.

Phil nodded, pulling down the underwear, and fitting Dan in his mouth, sucking quickly.

Dan groaned, precum already dribbling out, gripping at Phil's hair.

He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down.

Dan moaned loudly, coming in Phils mouth.

The older boy swallowed him down, the cum shooting down his throat.

When he was done, he wiped his mouth, and pulled up Dans boxers for him.

"Fuck I love you." Phil said, swallowing hard.

Dan leaned his head against the wall, panting hard.

"I-I love you too." He managed to choke out, his breath fast. 


	2. Chapter 2

dan got out off the train station, people bumping into him, getting pushed left and right.

 _where the hell is phil? he said he'd be here, did he ditch me?_

suddenly, a boy with pale skin, andfloppyblack hair, ran at him, picking him up.

dan blushed, hugging phils waist.

phil put him down, saying, "hey danny."

"hi philly." dan smiled, following phil as he led them to his house.

"so...this is my house. be right back, i'll get us some snacks!" phil said, locking the door, and rushing into the kitchen.

the house was nice, small, but cozy.

he sat on the couch, drumming his fingers on his lap.

"wanna play some video games?" the older boy asked, putting a bowl of popcorn and soda cans on the coffee table.

"yeah sure, do you have mario cart?" dan smiled shyly.

"yeah!" phil said back, sliding in the disc, and handing him a controller.

after a few hours of playing, phil said he wanted dan to come up to his room.

walking up the stairs, dan tried to push all the perverted thoughts away.

they went into his room, and dan smiled.

the room was cute, with green walls, a grey desk, a few lion plushies scattered everywhere.

"i just wanted to show you my room, and my cute lion plushies!" phil exclaimed, giggling.

dan smiled.

phils face turned into a mischievous look, as he pushed dan onto the bed.

"but do you really think that's the only reason why i wanted you to come in my bedroom?" the black haired boy smirked, climbing on top of dan, who was backing up against the bedframe.

"what? are you scared?" phil asked, pouting as if he looked hurt.

"c'mon, you know you want me." phil said sexily.

with a swallow, dan smashed theirlips together. phil smirkedon dans lips, kissing back hard, taking the slid his tongue against dans bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss.

dan took a breath for air, then opened his mouth, accepting phils moaned, the older boy exploring his mouth.

phil slid his hands under dans shirt, running his hands up his chest.

dan shivered from his warm touch, but let go of the kiss, with phils help, slid off his shirt, and went back into the kiss.

phil trailed down his neck, sucking hard on the soft skin.

he found one spot, and sucked rapidly, leaving a purple bruise.

dan groaned, tangling his fingers in phils raven hair, feeling himself get slightly hard.

"f-fuck-" the brown haired boy moaned out, his body wanting more.

phil licked down dans stomach, circling his tongue around his waist.

"s-stop fucking t-teasing me g-goddamnit." dan breathed, his boner getting larger every second.

"patience baby." phil smirked, licking up to dans mouth again.

"f-fuck phil, i n-need you now-" he groaned, not be able to control how hard he was getting now.

phil eyed down to dans crotch, seeing the big bulge in his jeans.

phil zipped off his jeans with his teeth, pulling off the leather belt and black jeans.

dan was really hard now, the bulge in his boxers was bigger then phil thought it was.

phil teased a bit, playing with the hem of dans underwear.

"phil-" dan moaned weakly, the need growing stronger.

phil started pumping his hand over dans cock, hearing dans moans ring through his ears.

he moved his hand faster, kissing dans jawline, and moving up to his earlobe.

"shit phil-" dan moaned, the feeling of phil against him was incredible.

phil pumped faster and faster.

dan felt a warm feeling in his lower area.

"o-oh daddy, i think i'm g-gonna-"

"aahh!" dan yelled in pleasure, coming in his underwear.

"fuck phil, that was a-amazing-" dan gasped, getting his shirt.

"oh, we're not done yet baby boy." phil breathed, pulling dans shirt away and throwing it back on the floor.

phil took his own shirt off, and slowly, almost in a teasingly way, pulled off his belt.

"oh god phil, i need you inside me-" dan moaned, his body getting hot, and sweat starting to form.

phil pulled off his jeans, leaving the two boys in boxers.

he climbed onto dan, sucked down his neck, and sucking down his stomach line.

dan groaned, tugging at phils hair.

"i need you now phil-" dan groaned, not being able to take the teasing anymore.

phil pulled off his boxers, and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom.

"no c-condom." dan blushed, embarrassment flushing through his face.

"alright then baby." phil smirked, getting bf the lube on his fingers.

"wait daddy, i wanna do it, i haven't done anything." dan said, reaching for the bottle, and squirting some on his hand.

phil gasped as dan lubed his cock, pumping it.

"fuck baby-you're good-" he moaned, pleasure running through his veins.

when dan was done, phil kissed his cheek and got up.

"it'll hurt for a second, then it'll get good." phil said, putting the lube bottle on his desk.

"i mean, you're just putting your dick in my ass, how bad can it be?" dan said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"sure baby." phil smirked.

"you re-"

"oh my god phil, just fucking fuck my already!" dan said impatiently.

phil shoved his dick into dan, immediately pulling out as dan screamed in pain.

"f-fuck n-no k-keep fucking going" he breathed, holding his breath.

phil pushed in slowly, going even slower as dan winced.

"harder!" dan groaned, gripping the bedsheets as phil shoved himself in.

phil groaned, pushing in further and further, pumping up and down.

"more!" he yelled, needing more.

phil took a deep breath, plunging himself in further.

"aaahhh fuck!" dan screamed, moans sputtering out of his mouth.

phil knew he had hit the spot, and pushed into the spot further.

dan groaned, coming on his chest and bed.

phil finally came on the spot, dan groaning louder then he ever did, almost screaming.

a long string of course stuttered from dans mouth, breathing heavily, his face red and body sweaty.

phil pulled out, gasping for air.

he got a cloth, and cleaned off the bed and his chest.

he pulled in his boxers.

"you okay dan?" he breathed.

"f-fuck i love you phil, ever since i saw you're hot fucking face-" dan panted, trying to catch a breath.

"i love you too babe." phil smiled, bringing their lips together.


End file.
